


Fluff

by Lenore



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn stars!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle VII.

Adult entertainment star Pete Wentz is known for three things:

1\. He's the tiniest, most emo top in the business.

2\. He'll do absolutely anything on film. Except kiss.

3\. He's sometimes a little too good at getting his co-stars off.

This last item on the list short-circuits the filming of Passionate Productions latest XXX masterpiece.

"Cut, cut!" Raymond, the director, calls out irritably.

"You did that on purpose!" Pete's co-star, Tim Dunn (aka Sergeant Rammer), points an accusatory finger.

Pete sits up on the bed, grinning, a smudge of come on his cheek. "Hey, it's not my fault you couldn't last until I got my dick in you."

Sergeant Rammer storms off to his dressing room like a pissy little bitch.

"Okay," Raymond says. "I'll get Lance down here, and we'll skip to the spanking scene." He turns a stern look on Pete or, really, Pete's cock. "You don't lose that erection. Fluffer's waiting in your dressing room. New kid. Don't scare him."

Pete grins evilly. There's nothing he loves more than a new fluffer to terrorize.

This one turns out to be a baby-faced strawberry blond with dark-framed glasses, a trucker cap, and big, innocent blue eyes.

"Dude, have you even _had_ sex before?" Pete asks.

"I, uh— look younger than I am." The boy goes pink in the cheeks, and Pete can't remember the last time he saw anyone blush. "This job, it's just until my band takes off. Um. I'm Patrick, by the way."

Patrick has a very pretty mouth. Pete strokes his thumb over it, feeling hot breath on his skin. "I'm surprised Raymond doesn't want you in front of the camera."

"No, no," Patrick stammers. "I'm just— for you." He glances down at Pete's erection, and his blush deepens. "I can— If you want."

"Oh, I want."

Patrick sinks to his knees, starts to lean in. Pete cups his jaw. "Forget something, baby?"

"Right," Patrick says, with a fresh flush of embarrassment.

He grabs a condom from the dressing table and rolls it onto Pete's cock and goes down. And yeah, yeah. That pretty mouth wrapped around him, tight and hot. Sweet little tongue coming out to play. Pete sinks his fingers into Patrick's hair. Patrick rubs his hand over Pete's hip, his thumb tracing the edge of Pete's tattoo, and takes him deeper.

"So good, so good," Pete chants.

This seems to encourage Patrick, because he starts to get fancy, doing tricky things with his tongue, flirting with the edge of teeth. He looks like an angel down there on his knees, a _besmirched_ angel, with a very visible bulge in his pants. Pete thrusts harder and tightens his grip on Patrick's hair. Patrick flicks a glance up at him, those blue eyes almost black, and Pete feels the telltale tingling at the base of his spine. He jerks away just in time to keep from coming.

"Sorry!" Patrick blurts out.

Pete shakes his head. "Dude, that was seriously hot."

"Um. Well. I'm, uh, kind of a fan?" Patrick gives Pete a hopeful look.

And hey, Pete is _all about_ keeping hope alive. He whips Patrick's belt open and tugs down his zipper.

"Oh, God," Patrick gasps.

Pete pulls Patrick's cock out of his underwear. Nice, very nice. He wraps his palm around it, and yeah. It feels right in his hand, hot and urgent. He starts to stroke, rubbing his thumb over the little scar on the underside.

Patrick sucks in his breath. "You don't have to."

Pete grins wickedly. "No. I don't."

He tightens his grip, and Patrick's hips jerk sharply, and then he's coming in Pete's fist.

"God," Patrick mumbles.

Pete grins and cleans him up and tucks his cock back into his jeans. Patrick blinks at him in a daze. Pete takes Patrick's face between his hands and kisses him, deep and long and with lots of tongue.

Afterwards, Patrick looks even more dazed. "I thought you didn't—"

"Yeah, I don't. For work. So you're going to find another job. And I'm going to come over to your place. You'll play your music for me, and then maybe," he leans in, licks the rim of Patrick's ear, "I'll let you fuck me."

"But you don't—"

"Not for work, baby. Pleasure's a whole other thing." Pete winks and saunters off.

Fifteen minutes later, Raymond yells, "Wentz, what the hell did you do to the new guy? He didn't even last the damned day."

Pete breaks into a huge smile. Looks like he's got plans for tonight.


End file.
